Not so Perfect Strangers
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Kise Ryota is a top model for one of Japan's elite modeling agencies. Tetsuya Kuroko is a prized author/freelance writer. What happens when the two individuals with two distinct lifestyles end up having to share an apartment together? The beginning of a wonderful journey to help see the "other side" of each other. (Chapter 7 is now up. 8-10 will be up this week)
1. The beginning

(Not So) Perfect Strangers

Chapter 1

*RING RING RING*

Ah the familiar sound of an alarm clock waking you up…don't you just hate it? Well for one particular blond it just meant for him the long day was beginning!

*Yawns* "Why do they start my day so early? Don't they know better?" came the voice of the young man that had just gotten woke up by the dreadful device as he pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Kise" A woman in about her mid-30s called to the blond whom just lazily waved "Hi" as went and grabbed a box of cereal and his bowl before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Long night son?" The woman asked and Kise just nodded trying to get the haze of the night out of his head. He actually TRIED to act responsible like he was told but even he had to admit that the party was a little too wild even for him. What's worse is he was expected at the agency today for a meeting with some top Executives that were working for the clothing line that his agency has a contract with and that usually meant about 5 hours in a boardroom and then another hour of press.

Oh don't misunderstand what I'm saying. Kise actually loved what he did for a living because of the people he's met and the contacts he made in his short time as a model and with how quickly he became one of the agency's top representatives. The thing was there was…something else that Ryota wanted in his life to help him through his crazy world and maybe even slow it down for him. The questions that formed in his head were "What was it?" followed by "WHERE was it?"

_Meanwhile in another part of the city  
_

It was about 6 AM and a young man with teal-coloured hair got up about 15 minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go off. He was almost always an early riser and good about getting ready to face whatever challenges lay ahead for him. It didn't matter if it was a meeting or if a deadline was forthcoming he always tried to anticipate what it could be so he would be ready for whatever happened.

The young man walked down the stairs from his bedroom and headed into the bathroom unnoticed by anyone in his house. This was standard for some reason and no one could figure out why really. Its not like he doesn't live there or anything of that nature but for some reason unless the members of his family were really paying attention they would/could and DID miss him a lot of the time. The running joke for his colleagues at his company was that he was the "ghost that helped run the place" because no one really ever saw or heard from him a lot of the time…it was kind of eerie!

After showering and shaving what little facial hair he had on his face the teal-haired young man walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for breakfast with his parents. These always proved eventful because of the fact that…they sometimes would forget he was there!

Just not today...

"Good Morning Kuroko!" His mother called and he smiled and bowed. Kuroko usually isn't one for showing emotion but when it comes to family he always was respectful no matter what. He could have to get to a meeting within an hour and he would always stop and kiss his mother goodbye before leaving (provided she was home). The thing about today was that not only was Kuroko going to a meeting but he also was going to be looking into an apartment in the city as it was time for the nest to finally empty.

_Back at the Ryota Residence_

"Kise" His mother began "Have you thought about what it would be like to live on your own or at the very least in an apartment with another person?" she asked and the blond nearly choked on his egg. What was his mother asking this for?

"Actually mom I'll be honest. I haven't really thought about it only because of how busy things have been lately. I've wanted to but I couldn't because of all the parties and shoots and whatnot." He explained and his mother understood where her son was coming from. The lifestyle that Kise lived was one where he couldn't settle down even if he wanted to. He almost always, from the time he left the house till about 1 AM, would be either at a meeting or a shoot or doing some interview for a pretentious girly publication that his mother didn't like but understood that he had to for his job. The thing of it was she knew that at some point he needed to start to take things a little easier than he was.

"I understand Kise and trust me I respect that you have a dedication to your job. I respect why you come home as late as you do and why when that alarm goes off sometimes you dread it…but you might seriously need to figure out something in life that could help you or at the least be a 'balance' for you that you don't have right now. The girls you see at the parties? They look at you like you are some kind of object more than anything and that's not something you want is it?" She asked and he shook his head "no". Kise knew that he needed to slow down but right now it was a very busy time for him and he knew that things would only get worse the closer Summer came.

"I'll have a look at the listings for an apartment when I get a minute today. I know that I have about an hour break before I get into the real meat of the day so I'll check out some apartments then…sound fair?" Kise asked and his mother nodded as he finished his breakfast and hurried to get ready before he had to really go. Today was NOT the day to be late to his meetings!

As Kise put on the finishing touches to his outfit for the day and made sure that everything was perfect for the meeting he kissed his mother goodbye one final time and then headed out into his crazy world. What he DIDN'T know was it was about to get even more nuts!

_Back at the Tetsuya Household…_

"So you're going apartment hunting on your lunch break?" Kuroko's mom asked and he nodded. He had explained to her that there were a couple of places that weren't far from where he worked that he figured he could get a place at. The thing was that at least one of them was a 2 bedroom and the rent was a little steep even for him but he knew that he would cross that bridge if/when he came to it.

"You've done well in raising me for so long that its time I go out and see what I can do on my own. I know I have the problem where sometimes its hard to find me but I've learned to figure out how to work that and help people. I have to figure out now how to work it if I end up living on my own in an apartment and to see if I can cope with it." Kuroko explained and his mother smiled. She knew that her son would be alright but the thing of it was that wasn't what worried her. She wondered to herself many times if Kuroko did his "vanishing act" on purpose to avoid other things…relationships for one!

Was Kuroko bad around girls? Well considering that his job for the most part didn't really require interaction save maybe at parties…you could say it wasn't the best! Unlike Kise whom would have to go somewhere and mingle on a daily basis Kuroko's job was different. He worked as a freelance writer/published author so he pretty much could stay in and do his work if he needed to. The only times he came to the office really was to get the assignments he needed or if there was an important meeting like today. When that happens he usually would go to the office, attend the meeting, and then do some clerical for his boss if the secretary wasn't in and there were times he was grateful that either a) she wasn't in or b) that his low presence worked a lot of the time. He once had to go to a function with her and well…yeah!

The day went on for both men and it yielded almost similar results believe it or not!

Kuroko was being given a huge contract to finally work for the company as an actual writer! The reason given was that his work was so well written and consistent that they needed to keep him because other big companies were asking for him…just not at the price they knew he wanted. Its not that Kuroko was a greedy man either…far from it but the fact was that he knew in his head the amount that would have worked for him and the fact that he didn't have to beg for it was a HUGE plus for him! Considering the next step of his life that he was about to embark on he was going to need the income.

As for Kise…almost the same exact result!

The agency was so impressed with his past two photoshoots and interviews that they gave him a raise from what his current contract were to be! This couldn't have come at a better time for him with him thinking about moving out in a week or two. The problem was going to be finding a place especially considering the raise didn't kick in immediately.

With the meetings at the respective agencies/publishers done the two men spent most of the rest of the day scouring for a place within their budgets that they currently felt capable of renting. They knew they could afford a big expensive studio but what did they really want?

"It doesn't HAVE to be a big place" Kise said to himself as he looked at some that had studios that weren't what he wanted. He might have had his rowdy times but he tried to keep those OUT of his place when he could. He once got scolded because a party got out of hand and someone ended up in the hospital. That sacred him because there was belief that the woman was poisoned when she just had a really bad flu bug and that made him feel a lot better. What he wanted was a place that he could start to just get things in order with his life if he was going to do this right…problem was the price of the places that he was looking at were so ridiculous for rent! Who affords those?!

"If it's a nice place where I can just see the city skyline and look out over the balcony then I'll be happy. I've been so accustomed to the view that I had from my bedroom that I forget what the city looks like sometimes." Kuroko said to himself as he looked at places. A lot of the places were nice but the view was kind of "eh" for him. He looked a little disturbed when he saw one that he wanted but…YIKES!

"Problem Kuroko?" a fairly tall man with short black hair and glasses asked as he walked over to his friend and looked at the computer screen with him

"Oh hey Hyuga" Kuroko noted "I was just looking at apartments and…

"Out of the range you want or not what you are looking for?" Huyga asked and when Kuroko answered "Both" this gave him an idea….what they didn't know was over in another building the SAME idea was about to be pitched.

"So you want to rent a place that is big enough but not like 'party central'…correct?" A young man in a suit and tie asked Kise before nodding and speaking

"Correct Kasamatsu. I'm looking for a place where I know that I won't be tempted to bring a party with me because…I get enough of that at the shoots." Kise explained and Kasamatsu had to check to see if his friend was running a fever. Kise almost always liked to bring home a woman or two…or three with him! There would be NO WAY he wouldn't still have that urge right?

In the two different companies the same subject was talked about for about 30 minutes and both subjects agreed to check out the place that was being talked about. Kise did it mainly because he knew if he didn't Kasamatsu's temper would act up and in Kuroko's case he knew anything was worth a shot.

One question remained:

What would happen when these strangers finally met?


	2. The Arrangement

Not So Perfect Strangers

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since both Kuroko and Kise had gotten the suggestion from their respective friends about the apartment that was for rent. It was a two bedroom and it had a beautiful view of the countryside as well as the city skyline. It also had a spare room that could be turned into a studio/study depending on what was required. The owner actually agreed to help renovate it accordingly to what was required of the tenant. What he didn't know was that he was going to be getting two different people with two vastly different personalities!

The first to check out the apartment was Kise and when he got there he immediately recognized the owner of the building and was all but giddy when he saw the owner of said complex.

"SAKURAICCHI!" Kise exclaimed and the short brown haired landlord immediately smiled when he saw the first possible tenant for his building.

"Good Morning Kise-San" The former basketball player said as his friend approached him "Kasamatsu-senpai told you about the apartment I'm guessing?" Sakurai asked and Kise just nodded. When he found out who the Landlord was his first thought was that he couldn't be happier and when he heard about some of the other details from his employer he really couldn't wait to see it. Its not every day that you find out that a good friend of yours has an apartment that all but has your name on it! There was going to be one problem that still nagged at him a bit but he would approach that bridge when he crossed it.

"This is a pretty impressive place you got here." The blond noted "Do you run this place all by yourself or do you have help?" Kise asked hoping that his friend wasn't the only one looking after the place. Its not that he couldn't but he might need SOME help and he did have some.

"Oh I have a friend of mine whom helps with electrical and some other things. He also helps settle disputes as politely as he can before they get out of hand." Sakurai explained and Kise wondered if he meant Aomine or Momoi. He was shocked when he found out who his helper was…

"IMAYOSHI!" Kise exclaimed not expecting to see the sharp-tongued young man as Sakurai's help. If ANYTHING he was expecting Aomine that was for certain

"SHHHHH you blond-headed dimwit! We have other people that live in this complex too you know?!" Imayoshi exclaimed and Kise shrank to about 2 feet after the lecture from the young man. He also made a note to not piss him off anytime soon!

As the trio walked took the elevator to where the apartment was (they'd be damned if they took the stairs with how big the place was) Kise was wondering what kind of apartment it was honestly. He knew that some of the places in this complex were used more by senior citizens but there were also some authors and musicians that either lived in the complex itself or the surrounding area. This got his interest up as they walked out on the 15th floor to the place that was up for rent.

When they got into the apartment Kise's jaw just about smacked the floor! It was a nice sized apartment with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen with an island 2 bathrooms (they were discovered in the bedrooms themselves) and one of the most sterling views of both the city and the countryside that he had ever seen. Kise was actually even more interested in the fact that down the line there was a possibility of turning the second bedroom into either a studio or a study (whichever was required) but he would have to stay there for about a year before they can really do that. To say that Kise was thrilled would be an understatement…until he heard the bad news about the rent.

"We know that you were referred here by Kasamatsu-san" Ryo began "the thing is that we can't really go down to the number that you want because we need to be able to maintain things with the other tenants and if they find out we gave too special treatment to someone they would complain and try to break their lease." He explained and Kise's face went from that of a kid that got his favorite toy on Christmas to that of a child that was just told there is no Santa Claus!

"Its not all doom and gloom Ryota" Imayoshi began "we don't usually tell people this but if you can get a roommate that would be willing to split the rent or if we come across someone we could maybe work something out. The only condition is that you would both have to remain here for at least a year no matter what so I would suggest being on your best behavior...unlike that photoshoot we heard about from 3 months ago!" He finished and Kise looked almost like he was going for a basketball tryout! Yes he was THAT determined to get a roommate to get the place!

_2 days later_

Kuroko had just finished doing some work for his publisher when he remembered that he had an appointment at the apartment complex that Hyuga told him about. When his friend told him who the Landlord was Kuroko actually smiled because he was very good friends with Ryo and he got along well enough with Shoichi that he knew there wouldn't be any issues. He had already seen the place through pictures and liked what he saw but wanted to really see it up close to know the exact situation he was going to be dealing with.

By the time Kuroko had gotten there it was about 12:30 and his appointment was for 1:00. He decided to get there early because there was a bookstore he could browse in for some inspiration to something he was writing and when he walked in he spotted Shoichi sitting with Sakurai so he gave a friendly wave and they both waved back. As rude as some saw Sho he wasn't THAT bad a guy…sometimes he had to deal with really stupid people and that just made his job helping his friend out that much harder to do.

After browsing around for a little while Kuroko headed over to the complex where the aforementioned duo was waiting for him and he bowed politely before speaking.

"Afteroon Sakurai-kun and Imayoshi-Kun" Kuroko said in his usual formal matter. It's a wonder honestly that he didn't go out more because he actually is a very good speaker and gets along with people well but anyways…

"Good afternoon Kuroko" Sakurai began "I know that you have seen the apartment online but would you like to go take a look at it in person?" he asked and Kuroko nodded. Kuroko sort of knew what he was going to see but he needed to see it up close to figure out how to work out the rent that would be his hurdle.

The three men took the elevator like Kise and them did a few days earlier and when they entered Kuroko's stoic expression changed to a minor bit of joy when he saw the place. He was even more thrilled when he heard about what could be done to the bedroom but understood the condition that came before that. He really loved the island in the kitchen in case he had to serve a guest and he didn't want to risk carrying the food or drinks and spilling them. That actually happened at a party once that he had to attend for work and it didn't end well for ANYBODY!

Much like Kise, Kuroko was thrilled with the apartment, but unlike Kise he already knew about the rent situation and that stung because he liked the place a lot. Especially the view from the balcony on a warm, spring day…it would be heaven! How could he get this place was what he wanted to know and that is when Sakurai spoke up.

"We know that one reason you are looking for an apartment is to be out on your own but as you know we can't lower the price to what you want for the reasons I am sure you are already aware of." Ryo explained and Kuroko nodded.

"We did have a gentleman here a few days earlier that looked at this place and had the same exact reaction you did. Would you be willing to split the rent with this person and then we can maybe work something out in a year?" Imayoshi asked and Kuroko had to think about it for a few minutes. It isn't that he didn't trust either of them, Imayoshi was a good friend of his when they worked on a project some time ago, but he was thinking of being…you know…ALONE and the simple idea of having to share an apartment with someone? This was a pickle but he knew what he had to do.

"Since you've helped me on a project in the past without asking for anything Imayoshi-kun…I'll do it! I'll go get my things that I know I can bring and be ready to move in about 4 days." Kuroko explained and they both smiled when they heard the news. It wasn't every day they got to have a pretty well-known author and a model living under one roof but then again Sakurai didn't usually smile like he knew something was going to happen…something very special indeed!


	3. Questions and (some) Answers

Not So Perfect Strangers

Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Kuroko had his meeting at the apartment with Sakurai and Imayoshi and he packed what he knew he was going to need and threw it all into duffle bags and suitcases that he would normally use for trips to make sure that he had the beginnings of what he was going to need for his new life in the apartment with the yet to be seen roommate. The only thing that Kuroko hoped was that the person was a respectful young man that understood rules and would follow them to the letter.

_At the Ryota Residence_

Kise had just finished packing what he knew he could bring to the apartment. Despite knowing about the space he was going to have he made sure that he brought only what he thought he would need for the home and that was about 2 suitcases of clothes (nightclothes, outerwear and business suits), toiletries and some skin care stuff. He knew that if he needed anything else it would be in his room at the house because he didn't want to seem like the superior. If they had to split the rent then he was going to be as mindful as possible. That was what he wanted to show his new roommate.

As the two left their respective homes and kissed their parents goodbye the thought had finally sunk in on both of them. No longer were they just going to be Kuroko the author and Kise the model but now they were going to be two individuals living with someone whom they never met so learning what they like and don't is definitely going to be a good challenge for them and something they both welcomed with open arms.

Kise got to the complex first and waited for his new roommate to arrive. He had thought about taking his stuff up first but he figured if his roomie was having any trouble he would be sure to be as helpful as possible. While he waited he spotted Sakurai and decided to see what he could find out about the new roommate.

"The gentleman that you are going to be living with is actually a pretty well-known author in the neighborhood. He works for a company that Hyuga a friend of ours works at and that is who referred him to this place. I know that Kasamatsu referred you here and we have had a few of his models stay here before. Almost all were respectful of the rules so that is why we agreed to let you come here." Sakurai explained and Kise just nodded. So he was going to be living with an author hmm? He wondered if Imayoshi could tell him any more while he waited.

"He is a good friend of mine and Sakurai's which was one of the reasons we actually wanted him to come here. We knew of the situation with the rent, so when we told him about the roommate he was apprehensive at first but I think you two will get along just fine. Just don't do anything stupid Kise!" Shoichi exclaimed and Kise knew that was an order and not a request!

_30 minutes later_

The bus arrived with Kuroko and the teal-haired young man got off the bus with his bags via the assistance of the bus driver whom could surprisingly see him. Most of the time if he had to get things off of the bus he had to do it on his own!

Anyways…

As Kuroko got his things to the entrance of the complex he noted Imayoshi and Sakurai who gladly helped him with his things as well as Kise. What Kuroko DIDN'T know yet was there was a reason for Kise helping him!

"Good and packed I see Kuroko-san" Imayoshi noted and Kuroko just nodded. He took noted of the two young men as he knew them from before but he was still curious as to who the gentleman was that was standing in front of him that also helped him.

"Kuroko" Ryo began "meet Kise Ryota. He is a model for an agency that another friend of ours helps run. He was looking for a place just like you and he is going to be your new roommate. I hope that's alright with you?" Sakurai asked and Kuroko just nodded. He had heard of the eccentric model before (he had to do an article on a fashion show once) and the only thing he could hope for was that "Model Kise" and "Civilian Kise" could be two different people. He didn't mind a little craziness but he sort of knew how people in that industry could be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kise-kun. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko and I hope that we can live in this apartment together without any issues. I trust that you'll be on your best behavior?" Kuroko asked as he extended his hand and Kise smiled and nodded before taking Kuroko's hand and shaking it firmly before speaking.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet Kurokocchi. My name is Kise Ryota and its an honor to get to meet you finally. I've actually heard a bit about you and read some of your articles in the past. I think we'll get along fine and I promise that I will do my best to show you the respect that you deserve." Kise explained to Kuroko and that made him feel a little better. He knew that Kise wasn't going to be a perfect angel and that was fine. What worried him was that the kind of people Kise might bring home with him but he'd worry about that if it came to it.

As the two new roommates took the elevator up to their apartment there was no doubt worry on at least one of their minds. Kise was calmly waiting for them to get to the floor while Kuroko no doubt was shaking a little bit. He needed to find a way to squelch the doubt in his mind but how? Kuroko is the first to admit that he isn't the most sociable person on the planet and even when he did interviews for the websites or magazines all the questions were wrote on cards for him. If he tried to "interview" Kise without the aid of cards how would THAT turn out?

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out with their things that they could fit into the elevator. Imayoshi and Sakurai promised to bring up the rest of the belongings later on but for the two to get settled in and get to know each other the best that they could. Kise knew that Kuroko probably had a lot of questions and he would be willing to answer anything that his new roommate wanted to know.

The question was: What would Kuroko ask if given the chance?

Kise wouldn't have to wait long for that answer…

The blond model opened the door to the apartment and helped Kuroko with the suitcases he brought. He knew how heavy those must have been for the young man and wanted to be as helpful as he could with the belongings. You see…while Kise might have lived at home a lot of the time he would pretty much be living in his suitcase when he did things for the agency so he was pretty well equipped to handle heavy suitcases and the like. Because Kuroko didn't really travel as much he was a bit more…"lean/fragile" we'll say and so he wasn't used to lugging those suitcases all the time. Despite this Kuroko politely declined the help of the blond model and drug the suitcase in behind him. Kise still got the remaining suitcase for Kuroko to make sure that he didn't hurt himself bringing his things in. Last thing he wanted on the first day was to have his roommate to get injured…heck he hated seeing ANYONE get hurt physically or emotionally! That's just how Kise was and he would make sure to prove that if the moment presented itself.

As the two got their stuff situated into their bedrooms and organized the first thing that came into the mind of Kise was they were probably going to need a television in the living room. He didn't really know how big he wanted it to be since it was just him and Kuroko living there so he decided to ask the teal-haired man when he finished with his sorting.

In the other bedroom Kuroko was having similar thoughts but his revolved around how they wanted to go about getting the furniture for the place. He had a TV which would be big enough for the two of them and he had someone bringing his bed tomorrow so that was taken care of but the big thing was going to be getting the living room done. As mentioned already the TV was taken care of since he could get it from his house or have someone deliver it but it was the rest of the furnishings since well…the apartment was kind of empty!

Oh and there was one other BIG thing

*grumble*

Yeah…Kuroko forgot to eat breakfast before getting packed to go so he was a little hungry. He knew where he liked to eat but wondered where the model liked to go.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko began "when you get done in there do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked the model who stuck his head out of his room before answering

"Sounds good Kurokocchi. Where do you want to go?" Kise asked and Kuroko knew where he wanted to go but he also was mindful of the model and his diet too.

"Doesn't matter to me Kise" Kuroko started "I just want to make sure that where we go won't interfere with you and your diet for the shoots." He said as he finished his reply and Kise actually smiled! This was the first that he actually got to really hear Kuroko talk more than a sentence before going mute the rest of the time. Any other time he saw him the young man was just really quiet and he wondered if the teal could be social at all. This was definitely a good start.

The two agreed to go to place where they could get some take-out and then head back home. Kise knew a restaurant that did that and was really good especially with the milkshakes (which he found out ahead of time that Kuroko liked) and they had some pretty wicked salads too! Kuroko never told anyone (and Kise didn't know) but Kuro was a fan of a simple garden salad with oil and vinegar which is what he got. Kise was hoping for a little more but it was a start and he wasn't going to pressure Kuroko in the least.

The two went to the restaurant and got their food before heading back. On the way back Kise decided this would be a good time to try and get his new roommate to open up a little bit.

"So how long have you been working for the publishing company?" Kise asked and Kuroko had to think for a minute

"A year give or take. I really just started working for them more exclusively now when this opportunity came but I have been writing for a lot of different magazines and digests before that." Kuroko explained and Kise was satisfied with the answer but now it was his turn "How about you? When did you decide to start going into modeling?" Kuroko asked and Kise had to stop and think for a second. Its not that he didn't know but there were numerous companies he worked for and there were some things he rather not disclose…yet so he had to figure out how to tell the truth without telling THE TRUTH!

"Two to three years. I started actually after I got of school and while I was trying to juggle that along with college I knew I couldn't do it so I went and stayed on as a full-time model for the agency that I'm at now. Don't get me wrong I know that school is important but with everything that I have going on right now I couldn't really keep up with the schedule." Kise explained and, while that answer troubled Kuro a little bit, he was happy to know that Kise was doing something that he loved but also hoped that someday he would get his degree in something that could help him.

As the two headed back into the complex and the elevator Kise asked the next question to Kuroko

"Have you thought about what life for you would be like if you could not have to worry about deadlines or anything like that? I imagine with what you do it can be very stressful and tense right?" Kise asked and Kuroko nodded before answering

"When I've been doing my freelance work for different publications and whatnot I have thought about if it really was for me to be honest. The idea that I have to make sure I meet my deadlines and that the article suits me editor's taste was always something that I would go a little crazy over sure but when I submit it and know that its going to be on the website or published for everyone to read as the latest story always thrills me. I may not be the best at showing excitement but when I see something good happen for me or anyone that I know and care about deeply that always makes me happy." Kuroko explained to Kise who decided to answer his own question for Kuroko.

"I understand that Kuroko. I think the reason I asked that is because when I have done work for my agency it gets really stressful and hectic sometimes. I always have days when I'm being sent to an interview or to do some shoot which, don't get me wrong it pays the bills, but when you have people pushing you and pulling you in so many directions it sometimes makes me wish I COULD do something different or somehow find an escape for a little while. I think that's kind of why my mother wanted me to actually move out because she knew that what I was doing could harm me more than help me at some point." Kise explained and Kuroko understood him somewhat. As they walked back into the apartment and set the food down on the floor to eat Kuroko thought immediately about a new project that he was going to start:

Rehabbing Kise Ryota!


	4. Breaking Kise Ryota

Not So Perfect Strangers 

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Kuroko and Kise had their first meeting and "pseudo-interview" as Kuroko called it. The teal-haired young man was pleased at some of the progress that he made with the blond model as they started to talk about his work and where he has been along with where he wanted to go. At the same time Kuroko had been noticing that he had been opening up to a man that he just met a few days ago and it started to dawn on him that he was feeling more at ease talking to Kise than he had ever talking to another female and he dated Momoi at the publishing company for months!

The apartment itself was starting to take shape a lot more than he realized with a little bit of each person's personality coming through as Kuroko kept a lot of simple yet elegant decorations on the shelves he had put in by the kitchen and Kise had some of his posters and whatnot posted up but in places that the "more risqué" ones wouldn't be seen by important people. He knew that if the wrong people saw some of his centerfolds they might get the wrong idea about him and that is something that he didn't want.

Did Kise have a "bad" reputation? No but the fact remained that he was still a young man and needed all the work he could get and if people saw some of the more…"suggestive" poses he had done then there could be problems. What's more is he hadn't shown Kuroko these posters for that exact reason and he knew if he saw them that there would definitely be questions and definitely issues!

Kise was proud of himself though. He recognized that in the very short time that he had begun living with Kuroko his maturity had started to grow in him whereas the "old" Kise would not really have put much thought into who saw the posters or who he talked about them with. The old Kise would have simply been more "out there" and "flamboyant" with how he presented himself to people. His mother used to get on his case because of his behavior and would often lecture him about how he acted but he always acted rebellious towards her. There was one big fight they had after Kise came home from a party and he looked to have been drinking. In truth he hadn't but the stench of the alcohol got him busted anyways. Kise was never a drinker and would never do it because he didn't know how it would have affected him. The state he was in was simply because of the women that were there and that angered his mother whom gave him a good strong lecture and a whooping for allowing himself to get put in that position.

Kuroko himself had a different situation

Kuroko was always a young man that kept to himself and hardly spoke to people. In truth this arrangement where he was living with someone else was the first time he honestly started to open up to someone. When he dated Momoi they had brief conversations but most were about work and neither really opened up to the other. When they mutually agreed to stop dating Kuroko felt like he was going to go crazy not because of her but because really he didn't have many if any people really to talk to. Sure he talked to Hyuga and even conversed with Sakurai and Imayoshi before moving here but the fact remained that a lot of people looked at the young man as a complete introvert and as someone whom would never be happy because of everything he kept to himself and never let people get close. This was honestly the first time that the teal-haired author had to try and open up to someone and, while it wasn't easy, he knew that it was something that needed to be done to be able to have a peaceful coexistence.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko started "what would you like to do for lunch today?" he asked knowing that they had done some grocery shopping the day before.

"We have tuna fish right? I think I'll just make a sandwich and have that. I have to go out in about an hour so I don't want to fill myself too much." The blond model explained and Kuroko just nodded as he went to go make Kise's sandwich and himself a sub with some lettuce, onion, tomato and what's left of the tuna with some mayo and a pickle. Sure it wasn't a Maji Burger vanilla shake but it would do him fine till later tonight when hopefully they could have their first real dinner together. The past few nights it was garden salads and the like but he hoped silently that tonight the two could enjoy a proper dinner together.

Wait…he wanted to enjoy a proper dinner with Kise? Another man?! What was he THINKING!

Kuroko didn't have time to really start processing that new info as Kise came out dressed in an American Eagle t-shirt, Blue Jeans and white socks to sit at the table they had gotten from a friend a day before. It was a nice oak table with enough seating for about 6 people and they made sure to thank that friend when they got the chance. Kise sat down in front of his sandwich and thanked Kuroko before taking a bite and had a huge smile on his face.

"This is really good Kurokocchi. Are you always this good with food or just sandwiches?" Kise asked and Kuroko shrugged before answering.

"I know how to make simple things but I'm not good with elaborate food. I find that when I try to do things like that it usually doesn't end up right so I don't make anything overly complicated." Kuroko explained and Kise smiled and nodded at the answer. He learned how to cook some things from different staffers on the shoots that he did so if there was ever a night when they wanted to do something…more complicated then he would gladly help the teal learn how to make it or just do it for him. It was that important for him to help Kuroko grow even more than he mentally already had but that was going to take time and even he knew that.

Lunch ended and they both cleared the table as Kise went and grabbed his shoes and his things for the day and waved his friend goodbye. Kuroko returned the wave with a small smile as he walked out to the balcony and observed the city and its lunchtime rush for the first time that he could remember. The past few days had been crazy with him and Kise going to pick out furnishings and things that neither really had the time to just stand out there and take in the few that the city had to offer. It was truly a breathtaking view as he watched cars zooming through the streets and the birds fly through the afternoon sky with a few that managed to find their way to his balcony railing. This left a smile on his face as he continued to look out into the distance not really thinking about anything.

His counterpart on the other hand…

It sometimes just SUCKS to be Ryota!

Kise had been stuck in traffic which made him a few seconds late (like 3 if you were wondering) and he got reamed out by Kasamatsu and the photographer of the shoot. It wasn't his fault that the lunch rush prevented him from making it on time! He tried his best to make it and he wished sometimes they would just back the heck off! He didn't tell them that of course because that would have started other problems with the photographer and even the higher ups at his agency. He knew how important this shoot was and for the first time he could say he wished he had Kuroko's lifestyle and job. At least HE DIDN'T have to put up with THIS!

The shoot started at about 2 PM and lasted for about 6 hours. Why that long? Well it turned out that he forgot he had the photoshoot to do for the one company, an interview with a magazine there that took about an hour and a half and then he had to go elsewhere to do something for another group that had asked for his services and the agency gave their consent without asking him! THIS is the kind of thing that usually gets him in one of his irregular foul moods! Why couldn't people just be upfront with him? Oh and on top of ALL of this…one of the shoots was for one of those magazines that he had hid the posters from Kuroko for. Imagine what kind of explaining he would have to do if Kuroko EVER found out about this!

As soon as the shoot and everything was over Kise went into his trailer and didn't come out for 30 minutes. Kasamatsu tried to go into the trailer and find out what happened but Kise had locked the door and wasn't opening it up for anyone until he could calm down and then maybe he would talk to his boss. Kasa knew that when Kise got like this it wasn't easy to talk to him but he also knew that things needed to be resolved quickly because there were other people at the shoot not happy and it all boiled down to his behavior.

"Kise open the door!" Kasamatsu exclaimed and finally Kise did as he boss asked and let him in the trailer. Judging from the red in his eyes Kise had all but cried out his tears and his eyes were as sore as sore could be. Kasamatsu knew something was eating at him and it was going to take a bit to get out of him. As open as Kise might be at times when something is truly bugging him it takes a bit to coax it out of him and this time was going to be no exception.

"You want me to tell you what happened out there don't you?" Kise asked sternly knowing that is why his boss came in. "Let's just say that there are things I will WILLINGLY do for this company and there are others that I would rather just off myself than do ever again!" he shot sternly and Kasamatsu knew what he was talking about.

"You don't like doing those kinds of spreads and shoots do you? That's what this is about isn't it?" Kasamatsu asked and Kise shot him a "No kidding" look and that's when Kasa just sighed before speaking again. "I understand your frustration Ryota…I really do but you know that every so often we get contacted by these people and they want you for these reasons. If you weren't the top model for us they wouldn't request you and you know it!" Kasa shot at him and Kise knew that he meant business about this.

"I get that boss but at the same time let's think about this. I just moved into a new place and I got a roommate that knows I do modeling and so forth but he doesn't know about…" Kise trailed off to try and get his superior to finish the sentence which he gladly did.

"He doesn't know that you have done shoots for the female targeted magazines or even the LGBT magazines right?" Kasamatsu asked and Kise just nodded "Would you rather I tell him then?" Kasa asked and Kise looked like he had seen a ghost. That was the ABSOLUTE LAST THING he needed Kuroko to find out at this point considering they just started living together. WHY would he suggest THAT?!

"N-No sir don't do that." Kise stammered and his boss waited to hear if there was more "I'll tell him myself eventually. I just need the time to be able to figure out how to tell him and see if he'll accept it. Right now its not the best time because we just…" Kise started to explain but was cut off in mid-sentence

"Because you just started living together right?" Kasamatsu finished and Kise nodded "That's fine Kise and I can respect that as your boss…I have to actually, but just don't take too long or else there could be issues later on. I've dealt with Kuroko before and he's a calm and quiet gentleman but I know when people keep things from him he gets aggressive quickly and sometimes its not pretty. I'm not telling you this to scare you or even as your boss now. I'm telling you this as your friend and because I feel you actually value Kuroko more than as just a friend right now but figuring out how to tell him is the hard part right?" He asked and Kise just nodded with a shocked look on his face. How did he know that?!

A few minutes later and Kise was allowed to leave after apologizing for his actions. This however made him later for coming home and he made sure to call Kuroko to tell him.

*Ring Ring*

Kuroko already knew it was Kise on the other end and when he looked at the clock he realized that something had happened but didn't question what when he answered.

"I won't ask what happened Kise but just get home ASAP…understood?" Kuroko asked sternly and Kise gave him an affirmative on the other end and the conversation ended as quickly as it started. When he snapped his phone shut Kuroko opened his laptop and his file called "KISE" where he made a note especially for it:

Something happened at the shoot. Kise was late calling to tell me that he wasn't going to be home when he thought and this worries me. It especially worries me because this could be a setback that we have a hard time overcoming but I promise to get to the bottom of this ASAP.

Kuroko saved the file, closed his laptop and walked out onto the balcony to observe the night in Tokyo. He knew that in order to be allowed to "fix" Kise that the blond would HAVE to start to break. He was just hoping that it was more a gradual crumble than an all out collapse!

Their journey was truly about to start!


	5. Looking back and Moving forward

Not So Perfect Strangers 

Chapter 5

The next two days Kise took off after the meltdown at the shoot. Kuroko was glad to hear it honestly because judging from the way the phone call went after his fit he needed just some time to sit and think. The good news was that they had gotten a lot more done since he was home so they could work on starting to try and understand him and his profession a bit more. There was a catch though: THIS TIME he wanted to know EVERYTHING or at the very least what Kise COULD tell him. This was something that they both knew was going to have to happen but with the next couple of weeks being important for his career the model needed to have all cards out on the table so he could go in with a clear head!

"Where would you like me to begin Kuroko?" Kise asked and when the teal gave a deadpanned "Wherever" Kise knew pretty much to start at the beginning

"About three years ago…maybe a bit more give or take some friends of mine and I were joking around and doing some stupid things like taking pictures of his 'modeling' different things. Of all of us I was actually the one that got it and did so well that some friends of mine took the pictures we had of me and sent them to various agencies. The one that got my services was run by a man I knew from elsewhere named Kasamatsu and we got along fine and everything was great. He had a few different people that were some of the more prominent names that I think you might have covered once before for an editorial but he saw something special in me as a person. Suffice to say that within about three months of working with them I became one of the most requested people in the agency and they have had me go out as their rep since then." Kise explained and Kuroko nodded as he wrote that down in his notebook. He did have some questions that would need to be answered though

"If I remember correctly one year you were asked to do a fashion show for a designer that was big in the LGBT community. I remember that show because I had to cover it for some friends of mine that asked specifically for me because of my support of the community. Did you not like doing that show because I remember hearing about a fuss you made backstage and it sounds similar to what happened here." Kuroko explained and Kise tensed when he heard about the incident at that show. Why did this have to get brought up?

"I didn't mind doing the show…that wasn't the issue. The problem was actually that one of the hot shots that was backstage started coming on to me in a way that I didn't like. It got SPUN by the organizers that I acted out unprovoked but no I didn't act out just because I wanted to. The jerk started touching me in a way I didn't approve of." Kise explained and Kuroko didn't press the situation because he already figured it out. This of course led to the discussion over the most recent incident

"So the photoshoot from a few days ago…I need you to tell me what happened and don't worry I'm not going to use this in any way. I just want to know so maybe I can help you not have this problem in the future." The teal explained and Kise let out one big breath before calmly agreeing to tell him what happened.

"Right so we were doing a thing for a big name outfitter for the spring/summer line. I was hoping it would be done by about 3-4 o'clock so I could get home and we could have a good dinner as our first one living here as roommates. What I was told was…that wasn't happening and that annoyed me greatly." Kise told Kuroko whom waited till more came out before he gave his input.

"After the shoot I was told that I had an interview to do with a publication and we were doing one more photoshoot for that same magazine. Now this SOUNDS fine except I had told the agency after the problem at the fashion show I wouldn't do anymore things for magazines that showed the 'community' that it represented in a light that I didn't approve of. They had me go against my convictions because of a contract that they signed without my knowledge or consent. The ONLY REASON I went through with and suffered through it is because I didn't want to let you down by not pulling my weight in making the money to help us keep the apartment. I went through with it and hated it for about 3-4 hours because boy did they want some stuff from me." Kise told Kuroko and when Kuroko heard the part about representing the community in a way he didn't approve of Kuroko stopped writing and, without saying anything, got up and walked behind the young man and gave him a quick hug before whispering in his ear "I'm sorry" and then, in what seemed to be on an impulse, he kissed him on the cheek which shocked Kise as much as it did Kuroko but for some reason Kise didn't mind it. Kuroko might have had a slight blush after the sudden show of affection but he didn't mind because he knew that Kise needed this. He needed to know that it was alright for him to feel how he did and also that he had someone that supported him for what he did and what he believed in.

Later that night the two friends sat down and turned on the TV for the first time watching a show about two best friends that started to show feelings towards each other. The irony in the situation was not completely lost on either man as it appeared to be what was happening with them. Here were two men that didn't really know each other well yet but something was starting to happen. To explain the feeling was something they couldn't do yet because in their own minds it wasn't real yet. In their own minds the idea of them being a couple wasn't a proper thought because Kise knew (or at least he THOUGHT he knew) that he liked women. Its who he hangs out with on a daily basis so you would THINK he had a preference towards them right?

Some people actually wondered about Kuroko for the longest time. Yes he always worked around women but he never expressly showed interest in them leading to some co-workers (who were quickly and swiftly dealt with by Hyuga) calling him names that we shall not repeat. It was a dark period for the young man and there were times he got as frustrated as Kise recently. Was that why he reacted the way he did when discussing the incident? Did his memories of his own incident stir something in the young man?

As the night wore on the distance that the two had a part was slowly shrinking and eventually they were almost sitting directly next to each other but they respected the others personal space. They honestly didn't know what to think about the situation that was unfolding and quickly but there was that part in the back of both of their minds that at some point one, if not both, had to act on it or just leave it alone. The ultimate question becomes then when do you act on it in an "appropriate matter". One thing at times Kise was faulty of acting without thinking and Kuroko…he sometimes thought too much and never acted on his emotions. Was that what caused him to kiss Kise earlier? Was the brief time they were around each other starting to have an effect on Kuroko as far as his impluses?

That night as the two friends went to bed in their separate bedrooms one question kept ringing in their heads:

What just happened and what's next?


	6. Confrontations and First Kisses

Not So Perfect Strangers

Chapter 6

It had been a few days since the talk with Kise and the model decided to go back to work after taking some time to clear his head and just try to shake the bad feelings he recently had about his job. It doesn't hurt that during this brief respite he was talking with Kuroko and the teal-haired author was doing what he could to just calm him before he even THOUGHT about going back. Kuroko knew right now that while he needed his friend to "break" he wanted to be a slow process. Why? Because that would make the repair easier in time.

That day Kise asked Kuroko to come with him to a meeting that he had to attend. Part of it was about his recent actions but another part of it was about a deal they recently signed with a global television network. This was going to be the first time that the agency was going to be showcased on worldwide TV and he wanted Kuroko there with him. He also knew that he had some other stuff that needed to be done there and he decided that Kuroko was going to need to be there to help him through it.

You see ever since the blows, both before meeting Kuroko and just recently, Kise's "mask" that he wore had been slowly breaking. The normally carefree young man was starting to have outbursts that, if not controlled, could do him a lot of harm to his career. It scared him honestly because the fact that he was having these issues was making him uneasy. He needed something or someONE to be there to try and help him through this rough stretch that he was having and he felt that by having the stoic writer there it would help him at least think about something else.

When they got to the boardroom inside the agency one of the reps tried to keep Kuroko from entering. Kise told the woman that he was there as his adviser which was a half-truth. Kuroko's job was to observe how he goes about his daily business and see if there was anything he could do or tell management to do to aid the young man because in the very short time both that he knew Kise and just observing him sitting next to his agent he could tell there was something bugging him. Its almost like he didn't want to be there anymore!

After the meeting which went for a good hour Kuroko got up from the chair that he was sitting in by the entrance and went to go have a talk with one of the executives before the shoot for the day. You can only imagine how THAT went!

"What can I do for you sir?" The man, whom looked to be in his early to mid 30s asked Kuroko who took his seat and the young man was as honest as he could be

"I'm going to cut straight to the point" He began "Kise ,your client, is hurting. You may not see it physically but that's because the pain isn't physical. Do you understand this?" Kuroko asked as bluntly as possible and the exec just smirked

"Kise? Hurting? Do we know the same man? Ryota has been a sterling rep for us for a long time. I don't see how he could POSSIBLY be hurting in any way especially with the money he's paid!" The gentleman exclaimed and it was clear from what he just said that Kuroko knew how oblivious he was to what was going on.

"Explain to me then about the two outbursts he had? Explain to me how this agency could have been so SELFISH that when it came time to sign a contract for a company to promote them he wasn't told until he had to go do it? Tell me how you people CARE about what he does with his life?" Kuroko asked and the executive was left speechless to the point where the thought of having him escorted out didn't cross his mind. It didn't hurt that he came with Kise and to throw Kuroko out he would have to throw Kise out too! Kuroko excused himself and found where Kise was before they got in the car to go to the location of the shoot for the day.

When the two got there Kuroko didn't talk to Kise about his brief meeting but he didn't need to. Kise could tell something happened and he knew that it was because of the events that happened recently. He left his friend with those thoughts while they drove to the studio they needed to go to for the day and Kuroko just observed during the makeup and the rest of the process. He watched with Kasamatsu who heard about Kuroko chewing out one of the executives but also knew it was well intentioned. It might have been brief but their time together was starting to change the normally placid young man into somewhat of an outspoken figure. He wouldn't show it often but he knew if it was for someone he cared about then he was going to let it out.

As the day went on Kuroko watched as Kise did as was told and put on his "mask" for the camera. Kuroko knew that his friend needed the money and so he watched him do what was asked from the photographers and the wardrobe people. This went on for about 5 hours with a minor lunch break and Kuroko luckily had with him a burger and a vanilla shake. He was going to make sure that tonight he and Kise had a nice dinner together and at this point he was past caring what people thought of him! There was a young man that needed him as more than a roommate now and he would do what it took to make sure that the "masks" he wore were taken away and that the real Kise would shine through even in public. Watching him have to put on the fake smile legitimately made him sick but to tell him that with the way he's become might not be the best thing to do. A little thing called "tact" might be in order.

It was about 4 PM and Kise was almost done and as he got on his final outfit and his face done one more time one of the stylists happened to notice Kuroko watching them with a stern look on his face so they had to ask what was going on.

"Kuroko has become genuinely worried about you hasn't he Kise-chan?" One of the stylists asked and Kise nodded before speaking

"Since the now public blowup that I had a few days ago I have started to feel things in my life and myself as a person changing. I never felt the way a true human COULD feel in that I never really knew vulnerability. I think that was the one thing I needed to learn. I needed to learn what it meant to be like that for our friendship." Kise explained and the other stylist HAD to stir the pot.

"Is he JUST a friend to you though? To me it seems a little bit more than that." She explained coyly and Kise couldn't deny that he was starting to feeling something in him changing. The kiss on the cheek when Kuroko hugged him still lingered on his cheek and he wouldn't let anyone else kiss him there because in his mind that was "Kuroko's spot".

The blond did the rest of the shoot which took about an hour and afterwards he was allowed to wash up and then head out with Kuroko. When he got across the room the photographer asked if he could take a picture of the two together and Kise looked like he had seen a ghost but at the same time he looked over at Kuroko whom had a minor smile on his face.

"Tell me sir…what would the picture be for?" Kuroko asked and the photographer told him (and kept his word) that the picture would only be for them and he just wanted to see how it would turn out. To sweeten the pot Kasamatsu told them that if the picture EVER became public he would rip up Kise's contract and he could go about his life as just Kise Ryota. Kise smiled when he heard the news and the two friends agreed to do the picture. Kuroko had to stand on a stool to get the picture the photographer wanted but he had Kise to brace him so that he wouldn't fall. Since the picture didn't matter the two friends got a little silly with it but Kasa wanted one serious one with them and they were fine with that. What I don't think he expected was Kuroko to go into a full on hug with Ryota and Kise to just LET him! This was something that they knew they wanted at this point and neither cared about repercussions. They knew they weren't dating but they didn't care at this point. With what Kise had been going through Kuroko did this as a symbolism of his support for what he was going through and no one else at the agency knew about it outside of himself, Kise and Kasamatsu. After the picture was done Kuro got down from the stool, bowed to the photographer and Kasa before walking out the door and going home.

When Kise and Kuroko got home they got their house slippers and made their way to the kitchen to cook up some grub and it was one of the first times that Kuroko got to see Kise have a genuine smile! It was so different and refreshing because when he has to see "Plastic Kise" that would get him upset and Kise knew it. Kise never wanted to hurt him because there WAS something special about Kuroko to him but he wasn't going to tell some bubble-headed woman that didn't really care! Kise knew how those people worked and if you told them the truth you were dead! NO ONE in that business keeps their mouth shut and if something like THAT got out…we don't even want to discuss it!

As they finished the prep and got things ready on the stove Kuroko stood on his tiptoes to give Kise a small kiss on the cheek…what he didn't expect what that the blonde turned and got him right on the lips! It honestly didn't upset Kuroko as it was a very faint brush of the lips but the effect was there. Kuro felt like his lips were on fire and yet…he liked it! Kuroko, in his mind, had his first kiss and it was with Kise! Judging from the reaction of the model…he had the same thought.

"That was…WOW!" Kise exclaimed and Kuroko just nodded in agreement. Its not often you hear of two people having their first kiss cooking dinner while just really starting to live with each other but the thing of it was…they didn't care! In Kuroko's mind this was honestly part of the process and Kise believed in his heart that something truly special was starting. A moment like this was something that they would never forget and as they reveled in the feeling of the moment that they just shared…there was more yet to come!


	7. Present Bliss and Future Dread

Not So Perfect Strangers 

Chapter 7

A few days removed since "The Kiss" happened and nothing really changed between the two. They chose to play it that way in case anyone asked about their friend/relationship because really neither was ready to admit that they were in a proper relationship yet. Kise was probably the most uneasy because with the way his job is he mostly caters to the female demographic and how would they feel if they knew that their "dream guy" was in a relationship and with another man no less! It wasn't that he didn't love Kuroko…far from it actually but they weren't really ready yet to come out and tell everyone because well…that's one of the faults that they still had to overcome together. Being able to be happy enough to be able to tell everyone what the deal was something they were working together on and Kuroko knew how hard it would be for them.

That day at the office for Kuroko was an interesting one. A few publications came asking him to do some articles for them and he was asked to do something for his boss on top of that! This was the kind of day that Kuroko wished he had Kise's "Pressure Valve" to relieve stress because today was definitely going to be one of those days for him…he could only imagine what it was going to be like for Kise on his own today!

When Kise got to the location for his newest shoot everyone asked about Kuroko and specifically him and Kuro as an item. Kise told them politely that they weren't dating and even if they were he would respectfully rather not discuss it out of respect to his friend. Kasamatsu backed him on this when he was asked about it from the other members of the staff and told them if they asked about it to be nosy they better go look for another job. Kasa knew how things were getting and if they reached "critical mass" he knew Kise would quit. He didn't need that because he knew how good Kise was and the other models TRY to emulate him but none even come close! There was one guy that people considered competition for him but really…there was none. Kise was a level that no man (or woman) could hope to be because he was that special. The friendship that he developed with Kuroko was proof of that and in many ways Kasa wished he could get Kuroko to come over to the agency to be Kise's PR but that would only enhance the problems and cause more crap to be stirred that he didn't need. He had enough problems with some of his execs and the passive way they looked at Kise's mental state. If Kuroko didn't say anything he wouldn't have known that Kise was starting to "break" and that was why he was starting to worry about his friend's schedule. Was the agency pushing him too hard?

As the day went on Kise showed signs that him living with Kuroko was really starting to pay off but he also had "bouts" where his "plastic self" reared his head. Kise HATED this part of him to no end but he had to do it sometimes and Kuroko understood. His friend just wished that one day the agency would see a carefree Kise that wasn't "manufactured" anymore and maybe there was a way to do that but it might result in Kuroko doing something that he might not want to do.

Day turned into night and Kuroko came towards the tail end of the festivities when he saw Kise sitting in his chair and casually walked over to him and shook his hand. They did this by design as again they weren't ready to admit to each other that they were a couple let alone Kasa and company. Kise's boss "kind of" knew but played like he didn't for privacy reasons and again he didn't need chaos on the sets because of it. He always respected Kise for who he was and that was why his friend always showed that in kind and didn't try to act up or act in a way with other people unbecoming of the agency. As the photographer and everyone got their stuff and packed up for the night Kuroko followed Kise to his trailer where he waited outside for the blond to get changed into his street clothes. Yes they were technically seeing each other and they were roommates but again it was a respect thing. Eventually when they were ready to go public he just won't care and follow Kise but for now…no it just wasn't possible.

Inside the trailer Kise thought about some of the stuff he was doing at the shoot and the fact that he had to do it for two more days was mentally exhausting. It was more exhausting for him because to change from "Kise Ryota: Human Being" to "Kise: The Model" wore him out. There was that part of him that for a good time just wanted to take time off and not be bothered with his job but he couldn't do that to Kasamatsu and everyone else that he cared about there. He had a lot of good friends that worked there and to leave them for any reason just didn't suit him…it never did!

When Kise finished dressing he walked out and saw Kuroko smiling as they walked off the property and towards Kise's car. A Dodge Viper that, despite it being a fast car, Kise never drove like a street racer. He always drove like he had someone important in the car and this was even before he met Kuroko. He had a friend that got into a really bad accident for driving recklessly and he didn't want to end up like him so he made sure that whenever he drove he was careful and with Kuroko in the car he was extra careful. If something happened to him…we don't want to think about what kind of state Ryota would be in!

On the way home from the shoot Kise took some time to think about what his end goal would be as far as where he wanted to live truly. Part of him loves the city and the apartment that he now shares with the teal-haired young man that he has grown exceptionally fond of but what's the next step? They didn't want to live in that apartment forever and after a year would they want to stay there or leave and find greener pastures?

Little did he know that his teal-haired "boyfriend" had similar thoughts…

Kuroko was silently sitting in the passenger seat admiring the view that was zooming by and seeing the street lights begin to come on made him smile. He really didn't get to see that much when he lived at home and he actually liked hearing the noise of the cars on the city streets but where did he want to be in a year or two? Could he actually see himself living in the city a year from now and now that he was "with" Kise…where did he really want to be?

It was an interesting thing to think about because he had an idea of where he wanted to live and where his dream home would be: A nice home that was big enough for the two of them and out in the country away from people and nonsense. He could still work on projects there and Kise, when he was ready, could just use it to really begin the process of "healing the damage" that the industry that he worked in caused him. They both needed a place where their life could be theirs and the idea of chaos was virtually non-existent!

Wait a second! Here are these two young men that have really been living together for what, a few weeks, and they are thinking about this? How did either know honestly they would really be dating in a month let alone a year from now? Was it something about the current situation that just made it so easy to think about?

Let's examine the situation: Here are two men that might have HEARD of each other before moving in together as more or less a favor to each other and the Landlords and now they shared a kiss and are thinking about…this?!

It was an interesting thing to think about though because face it right? The two complimented each other so well and balanced the other out so that when one started going into extreme behaviors the other could be there to balance them. It was a situation that no fairy tale could really write if you thought about it. Kise was a bit of an eccentric personality at his job and Kuroko was someone that, before he met Kise, wasn't easy to get to know. He was as close to a shut in or wallflower as one could be without actually BEING one!

As the two friends pulled into the driveway of the complex Kise walked around to the other side and let Kuroko out which his friend appreciated and they made their way into the front entrance where Imayoshi was waiting for them with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening you two" He began "I trust everything went well at the shoot today for Kise-san?" Shoichi finished and Kise smiled before answering.

"Everything went well Imayhoshichi. I have about two more days of stuff to do for them but then I'm done with this client and can move on to the next project." Kise explained to the megane whom smiled before asking Kuroko how his day was

"Got assigned to do some events in the next week and one is a weekend trip. When I get back I have to make sure the articles are done and then I have a personal project that I want to start for when the time comes that I leave here." Kuroko explained and Shoichi understood exactly what he meant. Most tenants don't stay past a year unless they didn't have a clear idea where they wanted to go after they left. The longest tenant was about 4 years but it was a college student that couldn't afford to stay on campus and he thought he was going to be given help but wasn't. It was the only time that the complex (under different management) allowed a tenant to stay for free. Kise sort of knew about the "project" that Kuroko wanted to start and applauded the initiative that he had for it. Sometimes Kise really wished he had his drive (and I don't mean "Vanishing" either).

When Kise and Kuroko got into the apartment Kise asked about the events Kuroko was asked to cover and Kuroko facepalmed because he had forgotten to tell Kise ahead of time that this could happen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kise. There was a possibility that I was going to have to go cover two press conferences for some companies and then I have a trip where they want me to do a speaking engagement and a sit down for a big client the editors know. Its not often I get asked to be the subject but they know that I'm usually reserved enough to do it." Kuroko explained and you never saw a man so sad in his life when Kise heard the news. Oh don't misunderstand…he was happy that Kuroko was getting to do these things but what would he do without his Kuroko? The apartment is going to feel so cold and lonely without Kuro there. The worst part was that he feared he could have a dangerous relapse back into "Old Kise" and the more he thought about that the more he felt sad because he seriously didn't WANT to see him anymore. The fact that when he has to "act" like him physically and emotionally drains him and its seriously something that was going to push him to his breaking point sooner than later and it was definitely something he thought about more and more now.

Kuroko knew about the concerns that his friend had and they were all valid. Kuroko hated seeing the "fake Kise" that existed for the model world but he needed Kise to "live with him" just for a little while longer. Yes they had a lot longer on their lease but he felt that if he could talk to some people something could happen sooner rather than later. He just needed Kise to be able to hang on long enough when he left. That wasn't for a few weeks but it was something that needed to be planned for. Fortunately for Kuro, Imayoshi did say he had someone that Kise could stay with for the week, but would Kise be able to tolerate the person for the week that he was going to be gone?

That night at dinner Kise tried to find out through Kuroko who he was staying with but Kuroko didn't tell him and not because he didn't want to either. It was actually because Sakurai and Imayoshi didn't tell him either! All Kuroko knew was that he was going to be staying with someone for the week that Kuroko was gone…oh and they were going to be coming over after dinner!

After the duo finished their meal, as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Kise went to go answer it. When he got to and opened the door his look of shock went to that of fear.

Let's just say…Kuroko better hurry back before he goes really nuts!


	8. Author's Message

A note from the author

First off let me just say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited this story already because you all are just awesome and even if you haven't but you read it that's just great too because I think that is what we all strive for.

Now then I know that a lot of you are probably waiting for the next update to the story and it IS coming soon I promise you. I wanted to take my time with this next section because the next 4 chapters deal with some Kise/Akashi and Midorima/Kuroko and each is going to be about 2 chapters each. I was wrestling with how I was going to portray Mido and Aka because of how they come across in the Anime. I come to find out from the wiki for KuroBas that, while his is a bit of a psycho, Akashi has a bit of a caring side when it comes to his former teammates so that actually made me have to rethink chapters 8-9 a bit. Mido's are going to be interesting because I KNOW how I want to portray him but its just getting in my mindset to write him.

Here's a fun fact for ya: I originally intended for this fic to be about 7-10 chapters long but I had some other ideas pop into my head while watching "Death Note" so that is what is making this story longer than intended and why I am taking my time as we are getting ready to wrap up the story. By my estimation we SHOULD be getting ready to tie everything up not long after the Mido/Kuro chapters so we aren't that far off from the end.

I appreciate all of you that have read this story so far and we are going to be in for one heck of a ride coming up so get ready because if all goes well tomorrow we should have Chapter 8 done and up and then maybe 9 as well.

You all take care now and happy reading


End file.
